


The Way Things Are

by solarbaby614



Series: Aliens Among Us [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are questions Ray wants to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Aliens'verse which includes Carnivore Animal (I Am A Cannibal) and What's Good For You). It also covers my mcr_bingo square Quote: 09 ("Regret is a sign of weakness. Besides, girls have cooties." Mikey).

It’s something Ray has been wondering for a while. He keeps it to himself though; it’s one of those questions that can lead to other questions and other information that he really doesn’t need, or want, to know. So he doesn’t know why he asks it when he does but it’s out of his mouth before he can stop himself. “Did you look like this before?”

Mikey pauses, glancing over at him from where he’s reading, stretched out on Ray’s bed. For a few moments he doesn’t say anything, just stares at him with an unreadable expression, and Ray starts worrying that he’s upset Mikey in some way. He’s ready to apologize, pretend he never asked the question, when Mikey finally says something. “Not exactly. We looked similar but there are a lot of differences. You’ve seen some of them when we bleed through these bodies every once in a while.” His eyes flash red momentarily, as if to prove a point.

When Ray doesn’t respond, he continues, “Humans are much more complicated than we are. Or were, I guess.” He glances down at himself. “The whole male and female thing makes reproduction too complicated. We didn’t have to worry about that.” There’s an amused look on his face as he turns back to Ray. “Our options weren’t as limited as they are here.”

Ray narrows his eyes at him, “I’m not going to end up pregnant, am I?” he jokes.

A wicked grin crosses Mikey’s face and before Ray knows what’s happening, Mikey’s crawled off the bed and is straddling him on the chair. “Aw,” starts Mikey, sliding his arms around Ray‘s neck, “don’t you wanna carry my alien babies?” 

Ray has to laugh. “I don’t think I have the childbearing hips needed for that.” 

“I like your hips just fine,” responds Mikey, grinding down as if to prove his point. 

A gasp escapes him and he has to grab Mikey’s hips to stop him from doing that again. It’s tempting though, but he knows if he doesn’t get these questions out now it’ll be a long time before he can bring himself to ask them again. 

Mikey pouts at him and tries to wriggle closer but doesn’t succeed. Eventually he rolls his eyes and sits back. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t work like that.”

It comes as a relief to some part of him he didn’t even realize was worrying about it. Ray leans back in his chair, keeping his grip on Mikey. “So you could have looked like anything you want?”

“Yes,” Mikey replies slowly, wondering where exactly this is going. 

“Do you ever regret any of it? Choosing to look the way you do?”

“No,” he says immediately. Regret is a weakness. “Why?” asks Mikey. “Is there something wrong with the way I am now?” He doesn’t want to change. He likes who he is, what he looks like, what he can do, but in the end it’s only one form. Ray was more important. “I can change it if there is. Male, female, it doesn‘t really matter to me.”

“Absolutely not.“ Ray tightens his grip on Mikey, pulling him closer, protective, possessive. He doesn’t like the idea of Mikey changing at all. Not for him; not for anyone. “There’s nothing wrong with you at all.” One of his hands slip up into Mikey’s hair and he gives it a tug, getting a hiss in response. “I just wanted to make sure you were happy.”

“Oh, I‘m very happy.” Mikey leans down and presses their lips together, then slides a hand down Ray‘s chest before grabbing him through his pants. “Besides,” Mikey replies, as he pulls back with a grin, “I don’t wanna be a girl. They have cooties.”

Ray lets out a groan and pulls him back.


End file.
